<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Муза vs Вдохновение by Paula_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448485">Муза vs Вдохновение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark'>Paula_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Personification, психология</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Муза и Вдохновение. Как много людей мучается, не зная как с ними поступать? Как много людей пинает их обоих на одну кучу, даже не представляя, что можно их рассматривать порознь? А стоит лишь попытаться, и будни фикрайтера становятся проще.<br/>Посвящение:<br/>Моей Карамельке. Ты меня на это толкнула, тебе и нести это бремя.<br/>Примечания автора:<br/>Вся эта работа - описание моих, сугубо моих, взглядов на проблему писательского застоя. Может содержать некоторые лайфхаки, в большинстве своем, придуманных не мной. Писание комментариев вроде "нет, это не так, это эдак" не имеет смысла, так как это мои наблюдения, а не сухие факты. Если это не спугнуло - приглашаю к чтению. Буду рада отзывам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Муза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Муза.</em><br/>Все знают ее, кто хоть как-то связан с миром саморазвития, экспрессии и креативности. С самого начала времен о них ходят мифы, их чтят как божества, им посвящается несчетное количество песен, произведений, картин, и так далее. Даже здесь, на фикбуке, большое количество работ посвящено им, а в комментариях почти у каждого известного автора появляется это слово. Но что оно для нас значит? Желание добавить новую главу? То, что многие называют "дружеским пинком"? Ничего из перечисленных вещей.</p>
<p>Муза является неким воплощением нашей необъятной и нескончаемой фантазии. Она подпитывается нашими эмоциями, ходит вместе с нами лесными дорожками, или отображается в "вдохновляющих" картинках, как в зеркале. Это и есть мы, мир нашего детства, где каждая сказка была правдой, и где в простом, облачном небе можно было узреть целый театр и зависнуть так на долгие часы. Муза как воздух, легкая, невесомая, и жить без нее творческому человеку невозможно. Но правильно ли ее ловить за ноги и пытаться удержать? Сотрудничало бы дикое животное в чем-либо при таком раскладе? Или, сотрудничал бы в такой ситуации простой человек?</p>
<p>Ответ прост - ничего подобного. С вами никогда не будут работать, если будете пытаться удержать силой. Да от таких музы убегают как от чумы! Эти создания - эфемерны, быстротечны, как время, и неуловимы, как танцующие на солнце частички пыли, но скрывающие в себе огромный потенциал, благодаря которому, в нашем мире появилось огромное количество прекрасных вещей, от которых мы чувствуем эстетическое удовлетворение. Ведь все прекрасные фотографии в интернете, на выставках, да и во всем мире появились благодаря человеку - создание экспозиции это не простой хлеб. Но самое главное - фотограф видит это глазами музы, она с ним в тот момент, можно сказать, за ручку ведет и показывает самые великолепные виды, как потенциальные кадры. И ради таких кадров, не редко рискуют здоровьем и жизнью. Так что, владеть вниманием и одобрением музы вредит вашему здоровью не хуже сигарет или алкогольных напитков! </p>
<p>Что же сделать, чтобы завладеть вниманием этой капризной и прекрасной дамы, спросите вы? А что делали раньше мужчины, чтобы покорить даму своего сердца? Как каждая порядочная девушка, муза не поведется на "легкий пикап" или другие дешевые трюки, как часто предлагаемые печеньки или чай. Муза и есть сытость, при ней мы не чувствуем голода, как при влюбленности. Она есть одно из самых окрыляющих чувств, описанных и испытанных человеком на своей шкуре. Окажите ей свое уважение и доверие, позвольте повести себя хоть на другой конец города, и не в привычные часы, определенными вами для прогулок, вашими жизненными обстоятельствами, или обществом. Позвольте себе ради нее нарушить привычные границы своих будней: прогуляйте что-угодно, если есть возможность, пройдите той тропой в парке, где ваша нога еще не ступала, или же ищите в диком лесу своих собственных тропинок. И будьте готовыми записать каждое ее слово - носите с собой блокнот и ручку, или, более удобно - делайте заметку в телефоне на черновике. </p>
<p>И в данный момент автор не пытается Вас свести на путь бунта и авантюризма. Если вы действительно желаете посвятить свою жизнь творчеству, какому бы это ни было, вам нужно быть готовым на жертвы. Так же как Красота, так и Муза требует от нас жертв. Но стоит лишь понять ее натуру получше, как проблема решается сама собой. А понять это удивительно просто. Видели когда-либо в жизни солнечных зайчиков, луч лазера или маленькую радугу? Поймать их никогда не получалось, да? А это возможно. Просто старайтесь не прихлопывать их ладонью как муху, а наоборот протянуть открытую ладонь навстречу этому дивному свету. И тогда в Вашей ладошке загостит на минутку, или даже дольше, волшебный лучик света. Ведь для Вас он волшебный? Если нет, то возможно был когда-то. В детстве. Ведь дети не жалуются на отсутствие музы, а просто отдают все свои усердия и целых себя в свои творения.</p>
<p>Так же и с Музой. Не запирайте ее в клетке своего сознания, не пытайтесь ее задобрить земными благами. Вместо шоколада - прогулка под дождем. Вместо картинок в интернете - валяние в траве, даже в общественном месте, даже если на Вас косятся. Вместо злости на самого себя за нехватку идей - пойте под душем, представляя что это горячий водопад прямо из родника на забытой всеми прекрасной земле. Подарите себе крылья, чтобы Музе не приходилось вас отрывать от земли и тащить на себе. И надевайте на себя время от времени не просто розовые, а радужные очки, чтобы несмотря ни на что - замечать прекрасное даже в ужасном. Муза ведь дарит не только флафф, но также и агнст, и насилие. И дарит нам только в том случае, если наши ладони раскрыты и готовы принять ее. </p>
<p>
  <em>Попытайтесь раствориться в своей Музе, а не растворять ее в себе</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Вдохновение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Представьте себе человека, вкалывающего днями и ночами за компьютером или бумагами, который содрогается при голосе своего босса, и достижения которого всегда сваливаются на его друга, который работает вообще в другом месте и знать не знает об проектах человека, за которым мы сейчас наблюдаем. Представили? Что же, теперь давайте выясним кто в этой истории есть кто, сорвем маски.</p><p>Так вот, тот самый вкалывающий без перерыва, человек - наше Вдохновение. Нет, это не Муза. Он, в отличии от этой ветреной и романтичной барышни, отвечает за то, чтобы текст был связный и читаемый. Это наша рациональная часть творчества, переливающая наши идеи на холст, бумагу, экран компьютера или объектив. Он следит чтобы все было сделано так, как видит наше воображение, олицетворяет все. Безусловно, это перфекционист, но отнюдь не трудоголик. У него тоже есть эмоции и есть желание работать тогда, когда появляется нужный настрой. Это часть Вас, и насколько он творческий - зависит от Вас. Любит эксперименты и может самовыражаться в самый разный способ, не всегда принят обществом. Стоит только вспомнить, как много художников стали популярными и восхваленными позже, ближе к своей старости или даже после смерти. Иногда даже он занимается тем, где Муза не требуется вовсе - вышивка крестиком или бисероплетение. Те аспекты творчества, где мы следуем узору, деланному нами же раньше (тут уже с помощью Музы), или же кем-то другим.</p><p>На родине автора этой статьи есть даже слово, определяющие именно Вдохновение, а не Музу - wena. Описывая это на личном опыте, могу сказать что это то самое чувство покалывания в пальцах, когда жуть как хочется что-то делать, даже если нет идей. Когда сидишь, готовый написать целое сочинение, не смотря ни на что. Когда это становиться просто необходимо физически до невозможности. Если у Вас бывают такие состояния - это прекрасно и их стоит только поощрять и развивать, если нет... Что же, это плохо. Это значит что от Вас, как от босса, отвернулся Ваш подчиненный. Возможно утратив к Вам доверие, возможно просто устав, и вернется только после "отпуска". </p><p>Если такая тишина от Вдохновения длится слишком долго нужно действовать. Здесь уже стоит применить личные данные. К примеру если раньше писалось каждого дня, как только появлялась свободная минутка, а Вдохновения нет больше недели, значит не все в порядке. Это может обозначать, что Вы либо в депрессивном состоянии, от чего напрямую зависит наше Вдохновение, либо же Вы его обидели, заставляя себя писать через силу. Решение простое, но трудно исполнимое - простить себя, простить тех, кто в Вашем окружении напрямую мешает творческому процессу и стараться почувствовать, когда к Вам робко стучит Ваш подчиненный. При таком раскладе стоит ценить каждую минуту такого внимания со стороны Вдохновения и писать везде, где только услышите тот заветный стук в двери: в автобусе, на улице, за семейным столом, на прогулке с собакой. </p><p>Когда Вас ценят, Вы относитесь к этому человеку благосклонно, не так ли? Так же будет если окажете уважение и самопожертвование в отношении к Вдохновению. Будьте тем добрым шефом, что иногда дает отгул, когда в нем нуждаются, отпускает на отдых, когда на это намекают, или баловать премией, когда все сделано безупречно. Что значит такая премия, спросите Вы? Все очень просто - как самый простой смертный, Вдохновение тоже любит земные блага. То есть, если брать в пример фикрайтера, то после того, как напишете новую главу и выставите ее уже на сайте, а желание писать дальше никуда не пропадает, не бросайтесь на это как собака на кость, чтобы взяться за следующую, потому что "на меня напал писун". Это грозит потом перерывом больше чем в прошлый раз, так как истратите все силы нашего "трудоголика", возможно даже вгоните в болезнь. Именно тогда стоит размять кости, даже просто потягиваясь в кресле, взять в руку что-то вкусно-приятное и минуту посвятить себе, дать почувствовать Вдохновению что Вы никуда не спешите, "поделиться шоколадкой". Если после такого перерыва писать хочется дальше - используйте это, это значит что Вам доверились. Но когда почувствуете что такое состояние иссякает - сразу прекращайте. Лучше оставаться чуть-чуть голодным, чем объедаться на силу, потому что на столе еда еще осталась. Так и здесь. Если же желание писать пропадет сразу после перерыва - не расстраивайтесь. Займите себя чем-то другим: уборкой в доме, разговором с близкими, либо чем-либо другим. От такого приятного сюрприза Вдохновение может удивиться и вернуться в рекордно быстрые сроки, намного быстрее обычного.</p><p>Если же Вдохновения нет уже слишком долго, это ситуация похуже, но не критичная. Во первых - стоит просто успокоиться. Как выглядит босс, который стоит у рабочего места своего работника и орет в трубку что его нет, а вся работа стоит из-за него на месте? Как истеричка. Хочется ли у такого босса работать? Нет, совсем не хочется. А как смотрят на босса, который, с удивлением отмечает отсутствие своего работника и звонит спросить, почему его нет, со спокойным, и даже немного взволнованным тоном? Смотрят на такого крайне положительно, и желают к нему вернуться. Поэтому не стоит поддаваться на провокации других, ожидающих от Вас новых глав, а просто расслабиться. </p><p>Кстати, а почему бы Вам в такую минуту не наведаться к Музе и не побродить где-то в сказочных мирах своего воображения? Это был бы очень хитрый шаг по возвращению к "живым" своего Вдохновения. Ведь они не враги, отнюдь, скорее лучшие друзья. Один без другого был бы пустым звуком: Муза без Вдохновения бы развлекала лишь Вас и никогда не смогла бы передать все что сотворила вместе с Вами остальному миру. Была бы как невероятно интересный человек, с гениальными идеями, но с тяжелым состоянием коматоза и паралича вместе взятыми. Вдохновение же, без Музы, издавало бы сухие, безжизненные рассказы, в которых нет ни сердца, ни души, а иногда даже и связного, интересного сюжета. Они любят, и в идеале, должны работать вместе. Если у Вас такого не намечается, и Вы творите, требуя от своего Вдохновения состояния Музы, то Вам явно стоит внимательно прочитать о Музе, и открываться непосредственно во время писания. Даже просто на минутку закрыть глаза, представляя себе что-то прекрасное для Вас, или просто выглянуть за окно, зная что там точно Ваш глаз найдет что-то отличительное, что раньше заметно не было. Даже простая, одобрительная улыбка, искреннее адресованная самому себе творит чудеса. </p><p>Есть так же один, невероятно хитрый способ, отмеченный великолепным и очень активным (то есть, с неиссякаемым Вдохновением) писателем, Стивеном Кингом. А именно - намного труднее создать нечто действительно стоящее, когда у Вас полный желудок. Легкий голод, как ненавязчивый интерес позволяет нам с головой окунуться в любимое дело. Нарастая же, мы активно и чуть ли не яростно, боясь не успеть, изливаем из себя все идеи, будто весь мир рухнет через несколько секунд. Сменяем свой физический, вполне осязаем голод в нечто более эфемерное, как творчество. На такое зрелище невиданного, и главное, не вынужденного труда, всегда прибегает Муза, и диктует нашему Вдохновению готовым текст, который он просто оформляет так, как посчитает нужным. И если приучите свое Вдохновение на "премию" в виде чего-то сладкого или удивительно сытного после такого активного труда, это войдет в привычку, где довольны будут все - и Вы, и Ваши фаны, и Муза вместе с Вдохновением. </p><p>
  <em>Поверьте, любые шаги в направлении улучшения отношений с Вдохновением будут взяты во внимание и рассмотрены. Стоит только сделать этот шаг навстречу.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>